A Cliche
by OptimisticScribe
Summary: A good girl meets a cute guy, too simple? Sometimes there are no hidden fields, or are there?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow writers, this is a first for writing a fan fiction for me. So critiques good and bad are welcome. A good cliché never hurt anyone, only helped the lost and lonely hearts. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. More chapters will follow~

* * *

><p><em>You ever feel like that God is just, ignoring you? When it seems everything that everything that goes wrong can? Late flights, lost money, hearts broken, and dreams faded, I think we all have those days.<em>

Her eyes flutter open as the bright rays of the sun hit her face though the airplane window. A yawn escaping her, she glances to her side seeing her neighbor fast asleep, and she can't help but to smile seeing him with his head back, his mouth slightly open. She shook her head and stretched, looking out and seeing the new city below. New York. Her smile grew wider at the thought, her thoughts running wild with what it would be like, movies, tv shows, anything she had watched or read coming to her mind.

The flight intercom beamed to life, announcing they would be landing in thirty minutes. Doing a quick 'pocket check', the young blonde moves the seat belt patting both of her front pockets, one holding her phone, the other empty, her back pockets, one holding her wallet, the other empty.

_Okay, phone, check, wallet, check._ She reached down having only a carryon bag with her, a grey backpack holding only what she thought she needed: clothes, sketch book and pencil, hair ties, brush, tooth brush and paste, and a grand in cash. The necessities.

_Oh shit, passport._ She suddenly started to panic looking through her bag and around her, careful not to make a scene, finally lifting her red jacket to see it was sticking out of the pocket. She removed it recovering from the mini heart attack as she glanced up at the seats in front of her. She held her passport leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a moment, smiling yet again, a small laugh almost escaping her.

It doesn't take long for the plane to land, walking out of the plane and into the airport, her eyes going as fast as they could taking everything in. This seemed like a lot to a girl from east Tennessee and even with her thoughts trying to prepare her, she couldn't help but to feel lost. She held her red jacket in her arm in front of her with her backpack behind her, her boots over her jeans slightly clicking the floor as she tried to consciously walk a little lighter. Having gone past the people and onto the streets, she stood for a moment, the loud sounds of the morning NY streets filling her.

Realizing something, she shifts her jacket a little reaching for her wallet, pulling out a small piece of paper with an address on it. Glancing back up, she sees the numerous taxis.

_Please don't let this be hard._ "Taxi!" She shouted walking to the curb and waving her hand up. She prayed she was doing it right and it wasn't just something she saw in the movies. And she thanked God when one came to pull up next to her. She moved slightly awkwardly opening the back door and climbing into the backseat.

"Good morning miss," The driver said.

"Good morning, um, can you take me to this address?" The blonde hands him the piece of paper watching the older man glance down at it.

"Yes mam', it's only about seven miles from here." He states handing me back the piece of paper before taking off.

The girl nodded with a soft smile getting comfortable in the seat, her eyes peering outside the window at her new home. _This is going to be awesome._

The smell of wood polish filled his nose as his head rested on his arm close to the table, his eyes locked on a grid that was projected on the screen. Economics, his least favorite subject, but at least he was good at it.

* * *

><p>"Nick, you still with us?" A man asked raising an eye brow as he extended his hand to the screen and Nick stretched slightly as he sat up, looking back at his father who was giving the presentation.<p>

"Of course, Dad," The boy comments leaning back in his chair as his eyes glanced across the room at the other board members of the company. _School, work, then repeat. _He was just about to turn twenty six and already so busy with little time to play, or so most thought. His dad continued talking about the market, their business, one of the more prospering ones in NY City, and he mentally took notes. He didn't need to write them down.

The meeting lasted for twenty more minutes, what felt like hours to Nick. As the business men started to get up and leave, collecting their papers, Nick moved to the front of the table where his father was as he often did.

"Meeting went well. The plan for raising the stock options is brilliant. Should help boost revenue." He adds leaning one hand on the table as he watched his father. His father remained silent as he continued packing up his miscellaneous papers. "We also need to review last year's financial statement. It'll help with the upcoming merger." The young man stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You've been talking to Debbie from finance, haven't you?" The older man inquired with a faint smile upon his lips. The father and son left the conference room and walked side by side down the hall.

"Hey, I'm just trying to ensure the success of my future empire."

"You have to walk before you run." The older man reminded.

"Or run and find out how far you get. Speaking of running, I gotta go, talk later Dad!" The young man retorted going to a side hallway towards the elevator as his father shook his head and went in a different direction.

* * *

><p>Watching the streets and looking up at the high buildings, we come to a stop at a large apartment complex, four stories high. It was small compared to the higher buildings around it, but it seemed wider seeing as how one apartment took up a large space of square feet. From the outside, it almost had a warehouse feeling to it.<p>

"Thank you," The girl says with a smile handing forty to the driver getting out of the yellow cab on the sidewalk looking up at the building, her eyes looking around and still taking in the large city and it's different styles of architecture.

* * *

><p>After leaving his father, Nick used the elevator to get to the ground floor. With a sigh, he leaned back against the golden hand rests that were on the walls of the elevator. As good as he was at helping out with the family business, he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't for him. When the elevator's doors open, he props himself off the wall and strides thought the lobby. He subconsciously fixed his black tie that went with his sharp and sleek black business suit. Upon leaving the building through its glass revolving doors, an image caught his eye. A young adult female marveling at the tall building of New York.<p>

_Tourist, _he thought to himself as he looked across the road and traffic at the stunning blonde.

Glancing around, she looks back at the apartment then glances down placing a hand over her stomach as it made a small growl. She definitely looked out of place, glancing down the street, back and forth, taking a few steps looking for a place to eat or a café or something.

The young man formulated a plan and made the decision to cross the road at the crossing. He then strutted confidently towards her, turning his body slightly when he passed other people on the sidewalk. He approached her and friendly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me; you seem to be a little lost. Do you need any directions, any help?" He asked her simply.

She turned quickly, slightly startled but smiled, following with a small laugh, "Um, a little, I'm new in the city," she stated moving a piece of her blonde hair from her face as she gazed upon him for a moment, unconsciously smiling larger. "Um, is there a place to eat around here?" She asks composing herself as she readjusted the backpack on her back.

"Yeah," he said with a smile before turning his body and pointing down the street with his index finger. "There's a nice little café down the block. Has some exquisite sandwiches and wraps and coffee that makes you think you're in heaven." He said enticingly as he glanced back at her. "I can take you there if you want. My treat." He offered with a bright smile.

She hesitated a moment but then smiled with a nod. "Sure, but afterwards, would you mind bringing me back here? It takes me a moment to gather my surroundings." She admitted biting her lip slightly recalling her horrible memory. "Oh, and I'm Grace," She added holding gout her hand to her new friend, _a very cute friend_, she thought.

He nodded, confirming he would fulfill her wish. "Nick. Nick Morrison." He stated before taking her hand and shaking it gently. "You have a lovely name Grace." He claimed with a small smirk on his lips.

"Thank you," she says with a genuine smile as she shakes your hand. She states many complements in her head, only to not say a word as she releases his hand, herself trying but failing to not be shy. "So, I assume you live here?" She states starting to walk past and beside him in the direction he pointed.

"If by live here, you mean New York, then yes. I don't live in this area, I just know it well. I work at that building back there." He explained with a smile as he walked next to her, and indicated to the building behind them with this thumb.

Glancing back slightly up at the high building, her lips parted slightly, _whoa. _"That's pretty cool," she stated returning her gaze back to in front of her so she did not run into anyone. "So, let me guess, cute rich boy?" She slightly joked smiling at him with a small laugh.

"Really? I only get cute?" He asked jokingly and chuckled lightly with her seeing her blush a little. He admired her for a brief moment before speaking. "Okay, so you figured me out but I can't really figure you out except that this is your first time in New York. What brings you to the city that never sleeps, paved with streets of gold?" He asked curiously with a hint of humor in his voice along with a small grin plastered to his face.

"Well I mean, I could have said more, complements," She says smiling wider and laughs a little more, then pauses with a small shrug and looks at the sidewalk as they walk. "You mean streets painted with fake gold or…?" she laughed some more then looked back at him, "Just needed a change I guess, always wanted to come here." She stated with a soft smile, slowing her white teeth.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "There is actually gold in these streets though, you just have to know where to look." He said with a million dollar but genuine smile directed towards her before stopping as they reached their destination. There was a red sign pinned to the front of the café with the words 'Cherry Vine' written on it. There was also a large glass window that allowed a view into the café. The inside was filled with small tales and stools and a counter where the cashier was located and behind the cashier was a small section where the kitchen was located. Nick then grabbed the handle of the glass door and opened it for Grace.

"Thank you," she said kindly walking inside as her eyes wondered around the nice face, one that took to her liking. Turning slightly back to Nick, she waited for him to come with her, letting him pick where they sat. "You come here often?" She asks, her soft smile seeming permanent on her face.

"Yeah. Lunch breaks from time to time." He said as he led her to a table in the middle of the café. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out the chair for her.

Grinning a bit she thanked him again as she sat down glancing at the few things on the table, her eyes still slightly wondering around the place until they landed back on you as you sat down. "Thank you, for bringing me here, I hope I didn't take you away from anything." She says kindly not wanting to be a bother.

"No. If anything I'm glad I'm away from it." HE stated with a smile as he sat down. "I'm just doing my civic duty fi you will." As he spoke, he made eye contact with her. He didn't stare; he simply just admired the blue color of her eyes.

"Civic duty?" She asked smiling as she looked into his eyes. "You mean picking up a girl to get away from work?" She couldn't help the slight humor in her voice, not taking offence, or a compliment.

"Call it what you will," He retorted effortlessly with the same amount of humor. "So where are you from?" He inquired curiously as his interest in the woman opposite of him was high. "I don't like judging books by their covers but I have a good idea where." He added.

She couldn't help but to grin and roll her eyes some. "Then why don't you guess?" She states keeping her smile and placing a hand under her chin. "There's no doubt you are from here right? New York?" She asks as well.

"You would be right," he said before leaning forward slightly, "But you know what they say about assuming." He said sporting a smirk. "By the way that you dress and the way that you speak, you come from somewhere like Tennessee? Alabama maybe?" He deduced as he sat back a bit in his chair but kept eye contact with her.

She grinned more as she bit her bottom lip slightly as he assumed dead on. "Tennessee," She said with a small laugh leaning back in her seat as well, trying not to have too much of an accent. She glances up as a petite waitress comes asking or their drinks. She looked down as if there was a menu then quickly back up towards the waitress. "Tea please," she stated knowing that had to be a universal drink.

He smiled at her choice, surprised by how well she handled the pressure of not knowing what was on the menu. "You can give me a Café Americano. Thank you." He smiled and nodded at the waitress who appeared to gaze at him extra and smile as she left. "I told you that I didn't want to assume. I'm usually right." He continued the conversation as if it was never held off.

"Mr. Always right~," She said with a little laugh and slightly blushed at his choice feeling like she was slightly out of her element. "That's not a bad thing though," She comments with a smile.

"Not when you're a person who likes surprises, like meeting a stranger on a sidewalk." He caught a glimpse of her blush but returned the smile.

"You like surprises?" She asks smiling as the waitress comes back with their drinks. She goes to take a drink of her tea, a micro expression appearing as she notices immediately it's unsweetened because apparently the north did not know recognize sweet tea but thank god she drunk both, she thought.

"I like good surprises." He said once the waitress left. He glanced down at his order, a trail of steam coming from the brown liquid inside the porcelain cup. "Bad surprises not so much." He added before grabbing the handle of the cup and brining the cup close to his mouth. He blew on it lightly before taking a brief sip.

"Surprises either way are alright, I'd rather know what' going on most of the time good or bad," She states taking a drink of her warm dark liquid. "But I agree with you."

"So you're saying you can handle almost any surprise thrown at you?" He raised his eyebrow slightly and smirked confidently.

She hesitates slightly thinking. "I think I could, I mean, I'd want to, I think." She states being caught off guard slightly. "I think I can handle anything surprise or not," she finally states a smiling returning to her lips.

He chuckled lightly at her scrambling for words. "So you're a thinker." He joked at how many times she said 'think'.

Not noticing her speech she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, definitely," She states before taking another drink.

"What are you plans for your visit, Grace?" He asked curiously as he realized that the sudden encounter with her wouldn't last forever. "Gonna do the normal tourist stuff?"

"Actually I planned on staying, going to try and find a job somewhere and start over I guess." She stated with a small shrug relaxing in her chair as she thought about it.

He held back an exuberant smile as he heard her statement. "Sounds a bit...risky." He said before a moment of silence. "But there's no better place to start over I guess. Do you have any family here?"

"No," she said her tone a bit lower than usual as she got another drink then looked back towards him. "Yeah; kind of like the Irish and others came to New York for opportunity, right," She asked changing the subject off of family.

"Yeah..." He took longer sip of his drink before putting back down on the table. "Well, Grace. If you ever need help, here's my card. He reached into his jacket pocket and extracted a small white card with black writing on it and handed it to her.

She took the card looking it over, and gazed back up at him with a smile. "Okay, thanks." She said smiling at the charming man she had met on the street. "Do you know any good restaurants around here, maybe hiring?" She asked with a little laugh, waitressing coming to her mind as the waitress came, gazing at Nick once again, the check falling to the floor as she became distracted by the seemingly perfect man.

"What about here?" He suggested confidently. "I know the manager and owner here. He might let you work here if you're qualified. I'm sure-" He squinted his eyes a bit to see the name tag on the waitress' uniform. "Alyssa here wouldn't mind a helping hand. He stated with a smile to the waitress which she returned as she accepted the bill from Grace.

"Really?" She said with a smile glancing back from Nick towards the waitress as she laid the piece of paper on the table, "Oh, I've got it." Grace states going towards her pocket. The waitress gave a slight annoyed look as Nick mentioned she needed help her lusting expression for him now gone as she watched the blonde girl.

"You don't have to. I am the one who brought you here." He objected as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. A smile was plastered to his face as he thought of seeing Grace here regularly. It would be a nice change in his world.

"Are you sure?" She asks smiling, the waitress finally taking the bill and his money. "You said you come here for lunch sometimes? Maybe we can see each other again sometime." She suggested her smile large at the thought of seeing him again as well.

"Sure." He said simply with a gleeful smile.

She just smiles and glances outside, the afternoon seeming to turn later faster than usual. "Well I'll see if I can get a job here then," she stated with a smile glancing back at him.

"And I'll help as much as I can." He said as he smiled and made eye contact with her again and simply remained silent for a moment.

"Thank you," she says kindly, smiling at you and enjoying the small silence they shared.

"Well Grace, it was nice meeting you, and I plan to hear from you soon." He said glancing at his watching, remembering a few other chores he had to accomplish this evening. He stood watching her watch him, it was kind of cute, he thought.

"Oh, likewise," She said sweetly staying in her seat, "I'll call you." She adds with a small nod smiling more as he moves towards her and smiles down at her.

"Good," He states sporting his million dollar smile. "It was really nice meeting you." He adds in a more soft tone as if he was deciding what to do next; but he just smiles and heads towards the door leaving the blonde smiling, her thoughts running crazy.


End file.
